pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Infidel
First or what. Also I think you've failed to create Archive 3. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:31, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Try that one again. 10:32, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Because I have Archive 3 wurking. 10:33, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::Right, it's up now. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:34, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I always do my archive after I remove all text from the page. 10:34, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::It was just weird that you've made a comment on Godliest's talk after you blanked your talk, so I thought you forgot to archive it. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:45, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh, lol, nah, I copy'd, blank'd, commented, archive'd. 10:47, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::meh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:09, 19 August 2008 (EDT) * Build:Me/N Withering Speed * Build:R/E Brutal Speed * Build:W/Mo Speed KD * Build:E/any Speed Capper only vetted one. See the pattern?-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 07:35, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :All the links start with Build:, and include Speed ? Drug addicts these days... --'› Srs Beans ' 07:37, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::^ 15:48, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::: I R unbanned O:?!?! Pants party time go get amber gogoogogogogogo rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 05:11, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::No thanks. I have a pants party to go to already. 16:01, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Dude ambers way hotter than your girlfriend. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 16:51, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Do you have pics to prove it? 16:57, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Let me get back to you on that. They're currently in use. <.< rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 19:07, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Don't poke any holes in them pl0x. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:08, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :: Lolwut. I was superimposing models faces onto them tyvm. Photo sex is bad for the eyes. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 19:22, 22 August 2008 (EDT) The bottom of your page Looks pretty messed up. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:46, 19 September 2008 (EDT) yes YES!!!! --Sorrow 17:15, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :That's what she said. 17:16, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::YES!!!! --Sorrow 17:19, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::That's what she said. 17:20, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::YES!!!! --Sorrow 17:22, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::::That's what she said. 18:57, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::YES!!!! --Sorrow 12:03, 27 September 2008 (EDT) sig Is it really that bad honestly? ~ 22:57, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :Imo, it looks blurry with 2 gray blobs on the side. Square blobs, to boot. Meh, at most :) --'› Srs Beans ' 06:20, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :Honestly, it isn't the ugliest I've seen, but it ranks in the top 25 for ugliness. 09:06, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::=( What if I only used the font, no pics on side? ~ 11:56, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::Or I use this one, although it might be too big =( 15:45, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::picturesigs are boring. zzz. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:51, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Imo, simplicity is best. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:55, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I never took the time to make a neat sig; others made it for me <3 --'› Srs Beans ' 17:58, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Shrink it to proper size, and it'll look good. However, the OP'd one is ugly. The more recently posted one is quite secksy. 10:08, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::It turns out proper size is this small so I might work on another one or use this current one, what you think? Victoryis ''' 10:11, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I prefer your older sigs, these new ones are oogly. I associate you with the color red. 10:14, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Heh, I like the current one. The line at the top looks gud, imo. You might still want to screw around with the colours, though. =/ [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:43, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Okay, is this one too like.....gay? 11:09, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Tbh, Pink is awesome, but that sig is a little hard to read, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:14, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Pink is nice but every thing else is horrid, couldnt read it was you and almost wanted to flame a shit out of you for that somehow. :S --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]'Mc'[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 16:19, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Your sig's bad too but besides that I've decided to abandon picture sigs and just use this one. 'Victoryis ' 20:23, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Good boy! Or are you a girl? :s --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]'Mc'[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 12:13, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::You're using purple and bright green, if there's anyone to question it's you. 'Victoryis ' 14:37, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Urrite Im using purple and brightest of green but you who? you me? It doesnt make sense tbh, you are supposed to be a sock of Misery. =] --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]'Mc'[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 14:40, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::wtf? You make no sense at all. You as in the person I'm indenting after and the only one with a purple and bright green sig. 'Victoryis ' 14:46, 29 September 2008 (EDT) I'm going to solve this: ViY is manly manbeast, Sorrow noob is womanly woman. And ViY, use the old sig, with the "Victory Is Yours!" picture. That was very sexylike. 15:48, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :Easy on the noob, and power, Im strong like Vengeance! --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]'Mc'[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 18:09, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::I can almost taste the leetness. 18:11, 29 September 2008 (EDT) This user herd u liek Error creating thumbnail: convert: unable to open image `/var/www/w/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png': No such file or directory. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:09, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, it worked before the whole copyvio crap. 10:13, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::Before the whole DB crash*. A "normal" unexisting image link looks like this: . I.e., like any other broken link. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:16, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::I'm gonna upload a picture at that location to make you look stupid. Whenever my internet-lazy self decides to, at least. 18:12, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Guess what The new message bar is still fking with me...-- 17:21, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :It fucks with most everyone. Don't feel alone. 15:49, 5 October 2008 (EDT) userpage delete? Yay/nay? 'PheNaxKian Sysop' 11:15, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :Why would you delete your user page? You're a sysop, you need one. 15:40, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::I meant yours, doesn't matter now though. (one of the templates you had on your page had a deletion tag on it, so it caused your page (as well as others) to show up in candidates for deletion.) :::What template? Btw, you forgot to sign again. 16:38, 7 October 2008 (EDT) Username By username is Shadowcrest... :P -- 21:37, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :Huh? 12:47, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::From IRC. -- 13:34, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::oic. haider. 11:29, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Godliests talk... thingy You didn't need to diffuse, I actually went to bed after my last post on there(thanks in any case though). I want to try and at least clear something up. The way I see it there are 2 kinds of spam. There's the "pointless serves no purpose" kind (such as what was going to transpire on Godliests talk). The other kind is just stuff that has nothing to do with the wiki, but some sort of real conversation is going on (such as GoD's presidential poll thing...). It just annoys me slightly that we have Hippo trying to implement a search engine for the whole community, but he can't because the database is too big (most of which is user talk pages...). Anyway thanks for the intervention again. =). ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:31, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :I intervened for the fun of it. But, your welcome. 11:30, 12 October 2008 (EDT) You should use a .png your sigs pretty blurry. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 15:11, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :Not for me. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:45, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::Idk I see a little line of blurry over the top of his shack. I guess it's inevitable for me to find something wrong. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:47, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::That's just you, because I'm not seeing it. 15:54, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Legendary Skill Hunter I stole your code. Hope you don't mind. <3 Morkai 08:54, 8 November 2008 (EST) :I hate fucking thefts. Learn to wikicode yourself, or have someone that knows how do it for you. I knew I shouldn't have put it on here because one of you faggots would steal it. 10:53, 8 November 2008 (EST) I can remove it if you'd prefer, didn't realize it was a personal project, just thought it was basic coding stuff. Morkai 11:07, 8 November 2008 (EST) :If you would've kindly asked, I would've kindly said yes. Keep it. It's the internet; I can't make you remove it. 11:51, 9 November 2008 (EST) As said a mistake is a mistake. Morkai 12:46, 9 November 2008 (EST) :Indent your messages please; it makes it easier to keep track. And anyways, I don't see it on your page, so it's fine. 13:52, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::Hey infidel, Mind if i take a look at this code?Wild 10:34, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::Just had another look at that code and it looks good. If it's ok with you'd put it on my page, with credit to you of course :) If you dont want it slung around then its no problem, just lemme know. Wild 10:40, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::+1. Feel free to use it. 16:04, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::::By the way, you might wanna go through and unstrike what I've capped. Unless you've capped that also. 16:05, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I'm happy to say that my capping days are over :) ... All done and it went a long way to bankrupting me!! I've recovered now though, time for another set of obby armour. Wild 04:39, 17 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Thanks matey, All done and inputed on my necro's page. :) Wild 04:52, 17 November 2008 (EST) Wild Hey, i've posted an alternative to a very old build but looking for some input as to if you think it would work in Glints. Can you take a look? Wild 04:39, 17 November 2008 (EST) :I honestly don't know if it'll work. I don't farm for destroyer cores, and I really haven't played the quest to know what will work. Sorry. 13:57, 19 November 2008 (EST) WTS Althea's ashes 75g by storage... Wild 08:35, 21 November 2008 (EST) :obaby, meet me in american district 1 16:22, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::Is it Montreal vs Red Wings tonight or tomorrow night? Gimme head! Wild blows 11:53, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::It's tonight. 11:59, 26 November 2008 (EST) I herd u liek mah ranting Build talk:Mo/W Mowa Cripslash hurry before grace period expires!!11!11!1111!1111!!!!!oneonecapslockonefour -- Jebuscontests 23:34, 2 December 2008 (EST) :Thanks for notifying. Adding it to my userpage now. 15:52, 3 December 2008 (EST) You got any good jokes? Halp me pl0x. 22:04, 20 December 2008 (EST) :I got tons. Check the talk page over there. 11:46, 21 December 2008 (EST) bizzitch RfA me now. 21:12, 21 December 2008 (EST) :lol jebus did a funny again ^_^ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:16, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::dont criticize me. srsly, why would i be a bad admin? And dont spew out all of that "cause you're terrible" stuff. 21:28, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::you wouldn't make a good admin period ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:31, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::Because admins have do something that's, you know, noticably good? Dont practically sleeps with WikiCoding because he's really good at it, Phenax did a lot of clean-up and got noticed, Misery is the token Fonzi of admins whose semi-relatable, active, and most of the time friendly. You, on the other hand, haven't really done too much that's noticable, outside getting banned atleast 5 times for posting stupid song lyrics and overall spamming Godliest's talk into the 25-ish or so archives. -- 22:01, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::Jebus has been doing a lot of clean-up, too, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:03, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::::OH MY GOD I WAS WRONG HE IS TEH MESSIAH ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:07, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::::(EC'd by a pretty epic comment)Anyone can be a good janitor, I do it when I am bored (lol TOC), but that doesn't make someone admin worthy, it's more about dissolving situations and people skills. On the other hand, we do need a good janitor around here. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 22:09, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Guild of Deals for admin, '09! -- 22:10, 21 December 2008 (EST) @Guild, ive only been banned twice. First time was when i didnt know much about policies, second time was when misery was in a bad mood. And as for janitoring: ::::::::Guild, what about me? You forgot me in the explaining of admins... ~~ 14:13, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Frv, stop cutting into conversations half-way. 14:14, 22 December 2008 (EST) 23:38, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::Alright. I'm super indenting this because my comment will actually be productive for once in a long time. Jebus, you're cool, you're lulzy at points, and you're a good janitor. But srsly, we don't really need an admin to do those tasks. Everything you do should be done by regular members, and they are. Admins just get the "lolbanhammer" powers. I'd RfA you if there was a super good reason. Plus, I don't think anyone would take any RfA or RfBM from me seriously. I mean, I'm fucking Infidel. "rarara, grass shack, fail comments, fail votes, etc etc. RfA? elohel, nowai guise!" 14:10, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::Wait, what was wizardboy good at? Dont take that offensively wiz lol 15:37, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::And meeeeee. ~~ 21:49, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::Frv, stop bitching, you got promoted by sheer luck ;) --'› Srs Beans ' 05:01, 23 December 2008 (EST) Jebus, you'd make an absolutely terrible admin :) Brandnew. 05:15, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Jebus, Wiz and Frv do pretty much nothing if you ask me. At least nothing that I see. Which isn't much seeing as I don't camp RC. But anyways. Frv was just "rarara, janitor, friendly, gogogo RfA". But, I go back to my original point--any RfA or RfBM from me won't be taken seriously. 10:23, 23 December 2008 (EST) Design a Boss! Test ur creativity bizzitch 22:29, 26 December 2008 (EST) :Maybe. If I get time. Busy Infy is busy. 00:58, 29 December 2008 (EST) slurry are you rly 99.236.13.140 19:45, 11 January 2009 (EST) :Who are you? And yes I'm Slurry. Who the fuck would question that? 16:24, 12 January 2009 (EST) New sig? --Infidel. y/n? 12:59, 15 February 2009 (EST) :no --Anonimous. D: 13:17, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::^--'-Chaos- ' 13:18, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::I was think no as well since my grass shack > all. 13:22, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::Auron is going to yell at you for your template sig--Relyk 17:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::Auron can suck my dick, because Dont has told me to template it whenever I've decided to un-template it. Plus, if this wasn't templated, it'd take up like 3 or 4 lines in the edit window. And then everyone rages at me. So this is staying templated. 16:09, 18 February 2009 (EST) Me I'm now Slurry. Get used to it. --Slurry. 17:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't you then be moving all the pages to that name...? --'-Chaos-' 17:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Why? --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm keeping all my pages under User:Infidel, because that is what people know me as. Maybe later on when people associate Slurry with Infidel, then I might move all that stuff. --Slurry. 18:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::More like Slurpy, mmmmmmm--Relyk 02:54, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::gtfo bish. slurpies are for faggots and niggers. --Slurry. 19:42, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::i dunt get ur punt, u drink lots of slurpie--Relyk 06:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I drink slurpie because I'm a niggerfaggot ;o --Slurry. 23:29, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::actually i think slurry is a better name than infidel cause the letters are pink--Relyk 01:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I like it more since it is a triple reference. On top of that, the sensual pink I use is just too amashing to give up. --Slurry. 17:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC)